Revived as a Human
by Jan Leo Aqua
Summary: Prussia and Romano had died. They know it will happened some times and let it be, all the nations who are close to them mourn their lost. After their death, some change, some remained to be themselves. In Namimori, a two kid was abandoned in front of an orphanage, bearing the human names of the two nation that died.
1. chapter 1

**_Introduction_**

Tsuna look at his new brothers. He blink in surprise when he saw how pale the older was. He gulp and stretch a hand.

"H-hello...My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call Tsu-kun!" Tsuna said and smile. Romano look at Tsuna's eyes and remember his younger brother. He frown sadly and Tsuna notice this.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I-it's nothing. By the way, I'm Lovino Vargas. Nice to meet you, Tsu-kun." Romano said. His accent is still there but he didn't mind. Though, surprisingly he knew how to speak in Japanese.

"Ich bin Gilbert Beilchmidt!" Prussia said and shake Tsuna's hands. Tsuna smile at the Prussian. Same as Romano, Prussia has his German accent but choose to speak in his language.

"I'm Ieyasu Sawada but you can call me Giotto." A blonde kid, same age as Gilbert but not mentally, said and smile pleasantly. He is Giotto the big brother of Tsuna.

"The pleasure is all mine." Prussia and Lovino said in unison that made them look awkwardly at each other.

"Aww~ Dear look! Our new son was getting along with Tsu-kun and Ya-kun! Isn't that cute~?" Nana said that made Iemitsu smiled and look at his four sons.

"They sure are cute.." Iemitsu mumbled and smile once again.

They don't care if Romano and Prussia...wait no... that is not there name for now on..

They, The Sawada Family, don't care if Lovino Vargas and Gilbert Beilschmidt are adopted.

They will love them like how they love each other.

KHR and APH=

A meeting of the former Axis and Allied with Spain was held in Italy. It was just 10 of them for now because they are discussing some matters about the two (ex)nations that dissolved.

"Japan, Are you sure about this information you are telling us?" England, or The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland to be specific, asked the Personification of Japan.

"I am sure about this, England-san. Lovino-kun and Gilbert-san was in Japan. Namimori, Japan to be specific." Japan answered, serious about this case. The Nation that was present was silent.

"If Bruder and Lovino is really there, Then let's find them." The Personification of Germany said and stand up. Finally he can find his big brother... After does four to five years of longing for Prussia's care and love for his kleiner Bruder(1) , The German can now see his brother.

"We should move, Now." The Personification of the whole Italy said, seriousness filled his voice and this surprise the nations. He stand up and look at the other nation(except for Germany and Japan.) that was looking at him as if he is crazy. They thought that if a nation is revived once again, The Nation can't remember any of his/her past selves.

"We just want to see our grande Fratello again even though he don't remember us. So please, let me and Seborga find him!" Italy said, once again, no one stand up to help finding the two. But then, Two-- no three people stand up.

"We're coming with the three of you, Prusse(2) is my friend." The Personification of France said and smile a little. Spain and Canada nod in agreement. Italy smiled widely when he saw that France, Spain and Canada helping them.

"Wait, Italy! Germany!" The Personification of Russia called. Germany and Italy look at the smiling Russian.

"What is it?" Germany asked, caution on his words.

"We are still in the meeting! So you and Italy can't leave,da?" Russia said. He smiled creepily towards the two.

"Ve~ Since this meeting is held in Italy~! The meeting is over!" Italy said and drag Japan and Germany out of the room. France, Spain and Canada followed.

"Stop at once! You can't just finish this bloody meeting! You are not even the one hosting this!" England said and stand up. Italy stops walking same as the other five. The Italian open his eyes and look directly at the British gentleman's bright green eyes with his light brown eyes.

"I don't care about that. We're leaving, right Germany~?" Italy said, the last sentence is filled with innocence again not the first that was full of venom towards the Englishman.

"A-ah, Ja." Germany said. Surprise at Italy's change of demeanor.

"Come on, Ita-chan! Let's find Roma!" Spain said, completely oblivious at the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"France! What are you doing, aru?! Why are you with the Axis?!" China asked. France turned around and smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry, tout le monde(3) but Prussia is one of my friend. And China the Axis is no longer the Axis back then, War is over now we are no longer enemies." France said and walk with the former Axis, Spain and Canada.

"W-wait! G-guys!" America called but they ignored him and exit the room. He tried to catch them but England stop him.

"No, America. Let them be. Like what Italy said this meeting is over." England said and calmly organized his paperworks.

"Aiya! I'm leaving,aru!" China said and stormed out of the meeting room.

"I'm leaving too England America." Russia said and his usual smile.

"Yeah Yeah, Don't come back, commie!" America said but Russia ignored it and exit the room. England just sigh and hold his briefcase, he look at the American.

"Let's leave now, America." England said and walk in the exit.

"How about them?" America asked. England stop and look back at the American.

"Leave them be. They can't make Lovino and Gilbert remember about them being a nation in their past because if you get revived as a human, no one can remember there past lives." England said and open the door to exit the room. America stood there alone wondering if England was saying the truth.

APH and KHR=

The group that exit the room first finally exit the building and was riding at the taxi(cab). Italy, Germany, and Japan was in the first taxi while France, Canada, and Spain was on the second. France and Spain was talking to each other totally not remembering that Canada was there, but the Canadian don't mind at all. He is use to this anyway.

Canad look at the sky while smiling softly, in his lap was Kumajiro who was just seating quietly.

'They are finding where the two of you, Lovino Gilbert... I'm sorry if I can't stop them.' Canada thought. He hug Kumajiro tightly and the bear look up at him.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I am Canada, Kumakichi-san..." Canada answered in his whisper like voice.

KHR and APH=

Someone was watching Tsuna, Lovino, and Gilbert silently.

The Unknown person suddenly look at his hands.

There, A golden pocket watch was in his hands. He open it a beautiful orange flame was in the arm of the clock.

The unknown person sigh when he notice that the arm is really ticking.

"Looks like I'm really alive now..." He mumbled and close the pocket watch.

APH and KHR=

 **(1) - German for 'little brother'**

 **(2) - French for 'Prussia'**

 **(3) - French for 'Everyone'**

 **r and r are very much appreciated.** **I don't Hetalia or Katekyo Hitman Rebron.** **Just some OCs that will barely appear. don't worry. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Io Sono Sud Italia!

Third Person's POV

North Italy knew that he will dissolve when the unification succeeded.

His heart is not Rome,

He is weak compered to his big brother,

His brother is stronger than him,

And, he can't just watch his brother dissolve because of this silly unification.

Before he dissolve, he need to spent his time with his friends.

"Ve~ I need to go to Germany's house." Italy said to himself and smile sadly.

'Maybe this is the last time I will saw Germany and Japan.' Veneziano thought and leave his house. Never glancing at the house again.

After Veneziano leave the house, Seborga get out of his hiding place and open the door of the house, he gently close the door behind him and rush to his big brother's room.

=KHR and APH=

Italy knock at Germany's house and the door was opened by Prussia who was talking to someone in the phone. The albino notice Italy and smile slightly. Italy smile back but Prussia didn't saw it as he walk pass of Italy, going back to talk to the person in the phone.

"Ve~ what's wrong with, Gilbert?" Italy asked himself and tilt his head in the side.

"Italy? What are you doing here?" Germany asked. Italy smile widely and hug the German. Germany blush at the contact but let Italy hug him. The latter pulled and look at Germany with smile in his face.

"Ve~ Do you want to hang out for a bit?!" Italy asked, excitedly as he jump up and down to show his excitement. Germany sigh and smile a little.

"Ja, Just wait a minute, though." Germany said and the two enter he house. Italy sat in the sofa in the living room and Germany goes to his room to change in his decent cloths.

Italy look around at the living room and saw a calendar.

"One...Two...Three..." Italy mumbled and pause. He frowned sadly, 'Three days...' Italy sigh and opened his eyes.

'Just three days left...'

=APH and KHR=

Seborga was in front of Lovino who was looking at him with confused look. They were in the three Italian's balcony in there house.

"Who are you?" Romano asked. Seborga was taken aback by it but he laugh nervously and hold Lovino's shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm your little brother, Seborga!" Seborga said desperately as he shook the older Italian. Romano scowl at him and slap Seborga's hand away.

"I don't have little brother, you damn bastard!" Romano shouted and glare at Seborga. The younger Italian widen his eyes in hurt, tears were threatening to fall.

"I...guess, this is a part of being dissolve..." Seborga whispered to himself. He shadowed his eyes with his bangs as he turn around and walk in the exit of the room. In the door, stood a shock Prussian looking at Seborga then to Romano. Seborga ignored Gilbert and continued to walk away in the room, when the Prussian heard the bang of the door being closed he rush inside of Romano's room and look at the Italian's unique eye.

"You don't know him?" Prussia asked, softly. Romano nodded his head and look at the scenery in there country.

"I... I don't know him." Romano answered. Prussia sigh and run his hand on his hair. He look at his silver pocket watch.

"Canada will be here in an hour so just sit tight there and I'm going to comfort someone." Prussia said and exit the room. Romano look at the door before looking at the scenery again.

"Who's he?"

KHR and APH

North Italy was having fun with Germany. They take a brake walking and stop in a little park.

"Germany?" North Italy called as Germany look at him.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked. Veneziano look at the sky with his eyes open that made Germany surprise to see a beautiful light brown eyes with a hint of gold in the Italian's eyes.

"What will you feel if I disappear?" Italy whispered. Germany barely heard the question and asked what is it again but the Italian didn't answered him and get back to his normal self.

Germany can't ignored the unease feeling he felt after that.

APH and KHR

Arthur was peacefully drinking tea with his magical friends with him in front of his Victorian style house. He heard his doorbell rang and stop drinking his tea and sigh in annoyance. He got up with a scowl in his face and open the gate to be greeted by an old friend of his.

"Hi, Arthur. Long time no seen!" The red headed friend of Arthur greeted and smile. Arthur widen his eyes in recognition.

"Cozart?"

KHR and APH

"To think that we'll spent whole day eating and playing football." Germany said, tiredly while North Italy get out of the car. The Italian ignored the sentence and turn around to look at Ludwig while smiling widely.

"Ve~ Good night, Germany and be careful on your way home!" Italy said and close the door. Germany sigh and shake his head while smiling slightly at his Italian friend's antics.

North Italy skip happily in front of is house, he stop in front of there house and opened it.

"Ve~ I'm home, Marcello! Lovino!" He announced loudly but he was greeted by silence. Feliciano frowned lightly and walk in there house until he heard a shouted in the second floor. Curios, he climbed in the staircase and the muffled shouted was now clear but he can't understand some words.

'...can't just...up, Lovino!" Italy heard Spain's voice.

"Remember..., Lovino? I'm Canada!...mber me! Remember...!" That voice strangely sounds like America for some reason Italy don't know.

"Don't Disappeared!" Seborga shouted that made Italy opened his eyes in shock.

Disappeared?

North Italy had enough words that is a proof the thing he hope some day will not come. But that day has just come.

"Fratello!!"

APH and KHR

The wheatear match the atmosphere in the cemetery. The other nations didn't expect that the Personification of Southern Italy to dissolved.

The unification was just two days prior and then this happened.

The others didn't come but in the next World Meeting they will wish there condolence to Italy. The one that is there is the love ones of Lovino.

The Personification of Spain was crying in the shoulder of Prussia, clutching the uniform of the Prussian tightly. Prussia was silently crying while gently brushing the Spainiard's hair, The albino was pained that his friend disappeared before there eyes.

Canada too was crying silently while America is hugging him behind and France wiping his son's tears. The French man was sad but didn't dare to shed tears in front of his son. America's look was distance but keep hugging his big brother(1) and whispering comforting words in Canada's ears.

Italy and Seborga was covering their eyes with their bangs as they clutch a wooden rosary and silently praying. Italy was clutching the rosary hard while his figure trembled, suddenly tears run down his eyes and he gave up his bottled emotion.

"WHY?! WHY IS MY FRATELLO IS THE ONE THAT DISAPPEARED AND NOT ME?! WHY?!" He screamed as tears poured down his face and he choked a sob and continued screaming.

"COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE, YOU STUPID FRATELLO OF OURS! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" He screamed as he disparately called Lovino's name. Seborga had enough and punched Italy's stomach hard enough to make him unconscious. The other nation was surprised and shock on what he did to his brother.

"S-Seborga?" France called. Seborga look st him with calmness in his face.

"Yes?" He asked as he lay his big brother in one of the chair provided to them.

"Why did you do that, Mon enfant(2)?" France asked. Seborga sigh and seat beside his big brother.

"I just don't want to see mio fratello like that." Seborga answered. Spain let go of the Prussian while wiping his tears in his eyes. He mumbled an apologized while he look at the closed casket.

They organized a funeral even though the body of Lovino disappeared in front of there eyes after Italy opened the door.

FLASHBACK

"Fratello!" Italy shouted and opened the door of Romano's room. Spain, Seborga, Prussia, and Canada look at him and Italy notice the tears in there eyes. Italy's eyes showed panic and look at the bed where his brother's transparent body lay.

He widen his eyes.

"Fratello?" He whispered.

"Feli..cia..no?" Romano asked and he disappeared in red dust. They watch in horror as the dust slowly fall.

"LOVINO!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Spain closed his eyes tightly as the memory played in his mind.

'Why does this things happened?'

KHR and APH

Dear Arthur,

I'm so sorry for the bad news but South Italy just fade yesterday and his brothers arranged a funeral today. He's to fast, Arthur. It was just one day after the unification and he made Lovino disappeared. I'm afraid he'll make Feliciano disappear too.

Arthur what will we do about this?

Sincerely,

Cozart Shimon

Personification of Naples

L

England read the letter of Cozart and sigh. He knows that today is Lovino's funeral but he didn't come because He was there too. Cozart was spying him to make sure he didn't do anything to the nation that is present there.

England look at the letter and burn it with his magic. It disappeared with its ashes.

'Let's wait his second move.' England thought and plans form in his mind.

=KHR And APH=

 **By the way, I am aware that cellphones was not made in early 1800s but who cares?** **(1) - I made Canada older than America because of height preference. And I also like America being the little brother that act like he is the big brother which he is not. _** **(2) mon enfant is my child in french. If it's wrong blame goggle translate.** **Bye!** **Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Ich bin das Preußan! Part 1** **Third Person's POV**

Ludwig widen his eyes at what he saw. His brother, standing in the torn down Berlin wall. Prussia was so pale and boney. His breathing was quick, looking at the ground while clutching his left arm with his right arm. Germany notice that the Prussia has a wound in his arm and quickly run towards the Prussian. The albino look at Germany and smile tiredly, Germany hurriedly run to catch the falling albino.

"Ludwig..." Prussia whispered tiredly and lost consciousness.

The teen behind the albino looks worried when the Prussian fall.

"My brother is okay, you can leave now." Germany said in his language. The teen look confused but nod his head and leave the two. People in the East Berlin bump into him but the unknown teen don't mind. Germany watch his back disappeared and wonder who he is. He carry Gilbert bridal style and walk away on the torn down Berlin Wall. As he walk he can't help but think deeply.

He is with Prussia now. But, what if he dissolve too? He got dissolve by the Allied Forces, it's a miracle that Prussia is still here and maybe he will not disappear like Romano did.

Germany notice the vehicle that America owned and approach it. The dirty blond American notice them and exit his vehicle, he notice that Germany was carrying a very pale Prussian in his hand, he pitied the German and Prussian because worst is yet to come.

He opened the back seat door and Germany lay Gilbert there. He closed it and the two nation enter the vehicle. Silence greeted the two and Germany looked at America in the drivers seat.

"Can you drive us in our home, America?" Germany said. He slump in his seat, to tired to even fix how he seat.

"Okay!" America answered and open the car's engine.

"Thank you for everything, America." Germany whisper. America heard this and grin.

"No problem, Dude! I'm The Hero after all!" America said. Germany look over at the window before sighing. The dirty blond American notice it and look at the road worry can be seen his eyes.

"Germany, The Allied we're sorry for dissolving Mr. Prussia..." America said, quietly.

"Don't be sorry, America. What's done is done, You cannot undo it..." Germany replied.

"If Mr. Prussia was dissolve now he might end up like Mr. Italy Romano..." America said as he grip the steering wheel tightly.

"No! Bruder will not dissolve. He will not..." Germany said, tears threatening to fall but he manage to stop it. America was silent and keep on stealing glances at the sleeping Prussian in the back seat to the drivers mirror. _'I'm so sorry, Germany but Mr. Prussia will eventually dissolve after three days...We're sorry Mr. Prussia, Germany.'_ America thought and sigh, sadly.

=Time Skip=

They arrive at Germany's house and the German thank once again the American. America welcome him with his usual obnoxious laugh but it was obvious that the laugh was fake. Germany ignored it and enter the house while carrying Prussia in his arm. He lay the Prussian in the bed and he snuggle in it.

"Germany?" Germany look at the owner of the voice to see Italy.

"Italy, What are you doing here?" Germany asked. Italy leaned in the wall besides him and take a sip in his wine.

"I want to know if Prussia is alright, Germany. Am I not allowed here anymore?" Italy said. He smile slightly while watching Germany felt unease.

"uh...Prussia is alright. He just need a rest." Germany said as he glance at Prussia. Italy look at the scene in front of him. It reminds him of his big brother worrying about him...

Italy shook his head, getting rid of the memory. He grip his glass and place it in the table near him.

"I'm going now, Germany. Good day!" Italy said and smile. Germany return a small smile while the Italian left. The blonde German look at Prussia.

Germany sat down at the single sofa and sigh deeply. He look at the ceiling and wonder why did this happen to them.

=APH and KHR=

"Naples?" Italy called. He got home an hour ago and was calling the redhead to get him a red wine,Italy was in the living room of the house. Cozart walk in.

"Yes, Mr. Italy?" Cozart asked. Italy look at him.

"Get a wine and a wine glass, please?" Italy said. Cozart nod then go to the kitchen to fetch a wine that Italy love.

Italy slumped in the sofa and sigh loudly. His hand covering his face while gritting his teeth in annoyance.

A memory that he despised and yet..can't bring himself to forget about it.

That memory was the time that he and Italy Romano finally reunite with each other.

They were happy, it was like achieving the best reward they once wishing to have. And after a long long decades, they finally have it. His older brother embracing him, muttering _'I'm here now,Feli' 'I'm so glad.' 'I love you, fratellino.'_ In his ears while Veneciano hug Romano tightly and crying and saying _'Lovino' 'Fratellone'_ loudly. It was really heart warming when Seborga arrive and gave them a big hug that made them all fall in the ground. For the first time(no not really, there are times he did it), Romano smiled widely and hug both of them contently.

But, it was only in the past, Romano is gone, long gone.

A single tear fell down on the Italian's cheeks as a sentence Romano said repeated in his mind.

' _I'm so happy, that the two of you are my brothers.'_

Italy hate that memory and at the same time cherished it.

Cozart watch his country, melancholy. He knew that Italy suffers Romano's death, but didn't show it outside as he needs to stay strong for Seborga and for them. Italy is the older brother now, he now carries the burden of being the oldest among them.

He also change, he is not the bubbly and coward Italy anymore.

=APH and KHR=

Prussia woke up from the sound of birds chirping. He look around and saw that he was in his room and finally at their house. Him and West house. He sigh in content while closing his eyes tightly, he then opened it and felt a bandage in his left arm. He remembered having the wound when he save the teen from the land mine that was lone near the wall(1) resulting him having a burn left arm when he protect the teen and him. It was not Russia's doing, at least not all of the wounds Prussia received back then in the East. But that will be explain later.

"Piyo~!" Gilbert look at his right to see his yellow canary, Gilbird. Gilbert smiled after seeing his pet.

"Gilbird." He said and the bird chirped happily and flew to nest in Prussia's hair.

A sudden knock in the door make the albino surprised.

"Bruder? Are you awake now?" Germany asked.

"Ja, I'm awake now, West." Prussia response. Germany opened the door and saw Prussia seating. The blond German smile slightly to see his brother there and not in the east side. Prussia grin when he saw Germany with a food.

"West, good morning!" He greeted. Germany returned the greetings and sat in the right side of the bed.

"I made your favorite, East." Germany said, and cut a pieces in a pancake with a maple syrup covering it and a whipped cream in the middle and strawberry place on the whipped cream. Prussia's eyes shine and received the pancake and chewed it a bit and gulp it.

"Mm! That's awesome, West! It's like Birdie's pancake!" He said, and laugh. Germany laugh a little.

"I requested Canada to teach me make pancakes because it's your favorite. He was surprised when I asked him to." Germany said. Prussia smiled, glad that Germany notice Canada.

"He'll be surprise of course! No one notice him beside France, America, Me, Ms. Ukraine, Netherland, and...Romano..." Prussia whispered the last one. Germany frowned sadly when his brother became silent and had a melancholy expression.

"Hey, I know Romano don't want you to be like that, bruder." Germany said, using his best to cheer the albino up. Prussia then returned to his usual self and grin widely to the German.

"Danke, West!" He said. Germany nod his head and offered him another pancake.

They talked as if nothing happened to them. It's only sad that Prussia need to say goodbye in three days starting today.

Time is running, numbers are decreasing.

=KHR and APH=

Cozart exit his room and made his way to the kitchen and saw an usual sight.

Milan or Milano was bugging Seborga to eat marshmallows(2) and Seborga is not a morning person(3) and so he always snaps at him and want to punch him in the face but Milano dodge it. Sicily was drinking some coffee and observing the two. Cozart glared at him lightly and made his seat besides Venice who was sleeping, his head in the table. Rome was reading a Bible, Palermo was seating beside Sicily, he clearly was annoyed at the two(Seborga and Milano). Lastly, Naples was just smiling(smirking) and watching the two too.(4) Cozart rub his temples and slump in his seat. Italy was busy making their breakfast and gave Naples a cup of black coffee and wipe his hands after.

"Wait for a minute, guys. The breakfast will be ready in a minute! Venice, Wake up!" Italy said and Venice instantly woke up and whined.

"I didn't have a good sleep you know~" he whined and rub his eyes. Italy ignored him and get back to cooking.

"Don't whined, Venice." Sicily asked as he look at Venice's eyes. Venice gulp and nod his head. Cozart glared at Sicily while the said male look at him and smirked lightly, he then look away and pick the newspaper in the table to read it.

Cozart gritted his teeth while he clench his hands.

' _That_ b*stardo!'

=APH and KHR=

 ** _Day 1; 9:46 a.m_**

Prussia was excited. Canada will visit him and will arrive at ten! He was alone in the house because Germany goes to Berlin to do some works. His only companion was Gilbird and the three dogs.

Prussia's mind was full of thoughts as he absentmindedly pet his bird that was in his lap. Gilbird chirped and Gilbert look at his pet. The albino smile slightly as he continued to pet his bird.

' _Tick_...Tock...Tick...Tock...

The clock is ticking making Gilbert unease by the sudden silence in there big house. He hummed a little to decrease the silence but it only made him more unease as the silence dominant his hummed. His ears are ringing and only the sound of the clock ticking was the only one he can heard until Gilbird chirp.

'Piyo~' Gilbird chirp and then flew and land in Prussia's hair. Gilbird continued to chirp to make his master calm down. Gilbert smiled, he appreciated his pet's cared.

When the chirping died down, silence was once again welcomed in the room. Prussia is now felling cold even though it's warm inside of the house. He heard the dripping of water in the kitchen and a little sounds of insects outside. Suddenly the dogs barked loudly startling him. He didn't heard the knock and was concentrating in the other sounds the outside and the water made that he didn't notice the knocking in the door.(5)

"Coming!" He said and get up in the sofa. He walked and opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Canadian. Prussia blush a little and smiled back.

"Hello, Gil!" Canada said and hug him.

"Hello, Birdie." Prussia said and hug the blond back.

"I miss you so much, Prussia." Canada said in the crook of Prussia's neck.(6) Prussia exhaled and buried his face in Canada's shoulder.

"Me too...I miss you too..." Gilbert said and tighten his hug.

They stayed there for a minute and they let go. Canada smiled and him and hold his shoulder.

"I guess you miss my pancake, huh?" He said and chuckle. Prussia laugh and grin.

"Well, yes. Though, West made me some a while ago but I will definitely eat some of your awesome pancakes!" Prussia said. He then notice that Kumajiro was not with Canada.

"Hey, Birdie, Where's Kumajiro?" Prussia asked.

"I asked America to take care of him." The Canadian said. They made their way to the kitchen and Prussia instruct him where the ingredients and kitchen tools is.

"It's been so long, right?" Canada said and measure the flour. Prussia sat at then dining table.

"Uh-huh. So long." Prussia said and flinch slightly when he hit his wounds.

"Are you alright, Prussia? He didn't do anything to you, right?" Canada said and put the flour, egg and water in the bowl, then start mixing it.

"Yes, perfectly fine except for my body. And Russia didn't do anything that bad, ya' know?" He said. Canada stop mixing and look at him.

"What did he do to your body?" He asked, serious. Prussia laugh nervously and scratch his cheek.

"It's not what you think! Russia is like that because he is just lonely. It took us a one and a half years to know about it." Prussia said. Canada look at him in the eyes and get back to mixing, he add a vanilla flavor in it to make the pancake sweet but not to much.

"Okay, if you say so. Then, what do you mean by 'us'? Do you mean Mr. Lithuania? Mr. Estonia? Or Mr. Latvia?" Canada asked again. It seems that he is interrogating Prussia.

"Well, I made a promise to him not to say who he is to anyone, Sorry." Prussia said. Canada smiled and shook his head, Prussia saw this.

"Nah, I don't mind. By the way, want to go to the cemetery where Romano is after this?" Canada offered. Prussia think for a minute then nod his head but know that Canada can see him and answered him.

"Ja, let's visit him." He said.

=APH and KHR=

After they ate the pancakes, make sure that the three dogs do not escape their caged. They buy a flowers and candle for Roamno and traveled to Rome, Italy.

It was a peaceful hours and they didn't notice that they arrived at Italy. Prussia and Canada called a cab(taxi) and say the destination to the driver.

When they arrived they exit the cab and made their way to Romano's tomb.

They were talking while finding the tomb until they found it and see a blond young man kneeling in front of it.

"Who are you?" Prussia asked. The blond turned to them and was surprise that Sicily was here.

"Sicily? What are you doing here?" Prussia asked the blond personified City again.

"Hello, Sirs, I am just visiting Mr. Lovino's tomb to say 'Hi' to him, Mr. Prussia and Mr. Canada." He said and smiled, gently. Canada was taking aback that Sicily notice him.

"If you'll excuse me, I will leave now." He said and walk away before stopping in his tracks and turned to look at Prussia in the eyes. The albino felt shiver run down on his spine when he made an eye contact to Sicily's eyes.

"By the way, Mr. Prussia. Welcome back." He said and continued to walk. Canada watch the personified city back's disappeared and frown.

"Sicily is really weird, Right Prussia?" Canada said but Prussia didn't response to him.

"Gil? What's wrong?" Canada asked, worriedly. Gilbert was still looking at the way Sicily disappeared in.

' _What's with that kid?! Just who is he anyway?_ ' He thought, while his hands can't stop shivering from scared and nervousness.

=KHR and APH=

 **A/N:** **(1) - If I remember it correctly, there was a landmine in the Berlin wall and wires...I forgot a bit about it but yeah..I remember it saying that there were landmines there.** **(2) - You probably knew who he is now right? It's so obvious!** **(3) - It's a little head canon of mine that Seborga is not a morning person and is grumpy and always cursing like Romano in the morning.** **(4) - They (Sicily, Venice, Palermo, Rome, and Florence) are not OC! I repeat: THEY ARE NOT OC! DEFINITELY NOT!** **(5) - I experience it sometimes when the electricity is out and my phone is out of battery and no one can entertain me. I made Prussia experience it too! Haha! XD** **(6) - Canada is taller than Prussia right? According to some Fanfics I read and to the Wiki.** **So, Sicily and Cozart is enemies? Or not?** **Man! Love that part so much! It's so exciting writing that part! I love this book!!!! Because this is my first crossover book!** **Thank you for reading this! R and R is very much appreciated! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: All of the Nations have rings that can summoned their flames. The number of rings depends on the number the flame they possess. The nations has a two to four flames, plus the Moon's flame.

Moon's flame will be explained at the last Author's note. And the flames of all the nation is also list down there.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Ich bin das Preußan! Part 2

Third Person's POV

It's been two days since Prussia is with Germany. The blond German was busy after it and the Prussian was left alone in the house all the time.

"I'm going now, Bruder." Germany said as he rush outside and call a taxi to go to the U.N. building.

"Wait, Ludwig! You forgot your lunch!" Gilbert shouted but Ludwig was long gone making the albino sigh and look at the box filled with food he cook. Mind you, he's an awesome cook, Ludwig agreed.

' _Should_ I give it to him in the U.N. building?' He thought as he close the door and place the lunch box to the coffee table and sat in the sofa.

' _But_ I'm not allowed anymore. I'm no longer a nation...' Just thinking that he is no longer a nation makes him want to scream in agony.

Feeling the emptiness inside you, he is uncomfortable with it, not feeling the people he once have...he felt empty, broken, incomplete.

Prussia sigh and close his eyes.

' _Roma_...did you felt this before?' He thought. He opened his eyes to meet with a purple ones. Prussia jump in surprise to see Milano in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Milan?!" Prussia asked. Milano chuckled and seat beside the albino.

"Nothing much, Mr. Prussia." Milano said as he bring out a bag of marshmallows and eat a hand full of them. Prussia snickers and lean in the sofa.

"I'm here because you thought of Mr. Roma." Milano said.

"Why would you go here then?" Prussia asked.

"I'm bored so I teleported here with the help of Moon's flame. And Sicily is being a creep again." Milano said while cringing a little because of Sicily.

"We meet him when we visited Lovi's grave." Prussia paused and then face Milano without looking at the younger fellow. "Is he really like that?"

"I dunno...Ask Palermo, he knew Sicily than me." Milano said.

The place was then covered with silence.

"What would you feel if you'll disappear one day?" Prussia asked

"Hmm...things will be peaceful, but at the same time, I don't want to leave Mr. Veneciano." Milano said as he sigh and place his marshmallows in his side.

"Is that so." Prussia whispered and made the two young man silent for a while.

"You're going to gave Mr. Germany his lunch, right?" Milano said while pointing at the lunch box in front of them.

"Oh, thanks for informing me, Milano. I forgot." Prussia said as he laugh awkwardly. Milano was silent as he saw the Prussia was getting pale...not his usual skin color.

"Uhm...Prussia you can rest, I'll be the one to deliver it to Mr. Germany." Milano said. Prussia shook his head and smile at Milano.

"Nah, I'm fine!" He said with a wide grin. Milano looks uncertain but smiled at the older albino.

"You're going with me?" Prussia asked and Milano nod eagerly.

"Okay! Let's teleport there!" Milano said but Prussia shook his head making the younger personification pout childishly.

"Why?! You can't use them anymore? Come on, Mr. Prussia!" Milano whined. Prussia flinch at his question and played with his rings.

"Milano..." Prussia started in a grim tone. "I'm...I guess we can teleport then?" Prussia said with a strained smile. Milano widen his eyes in happiness and a grin made it's way to his face.

"Let's go then!" Milano said in an optimistic voice.

=APH and KHR=

"Enough with all the nonsense chatting and make this meeting done and have a break!" Germany said angrily making all the nations present in the room silent. Italy huffed and slump in his seat, ignoring the concern look Spain shot him.

America nervously fiddle with his pen as he choose not to torn the tense silence in the room, he was stressed out after and before the fall of the Berlin Wall. He will not dare to break the silence and will not also dare to move much with the large wound in his because of the bombing the Pearl Harbor, but it's nothing to the wound Japan had bear because of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He also heard that there is a personification of Nagasaki and was missing making America even more guilty but was pushing it down thinking it was Japan's fault that he did it anyway and Japan is the one responsible to this.

He snap out of his thinking and lift his head once more and notice that Germany was discussing things about the freed East Berlin people. America brush off the thinking and listen intently.

England watch Germany with his every move, still wary of him and all the rest of the Axis Powers. He didn't mock him for their defeat, neither take a pride that they had won the second World War, many was killed, innocents, children, mothers, and all those people that signify the country. He didn't do those things because he was all to nervous and angry for what will happen after the war, Sicily's plan still stand and he didn't even make it disappear in his mind, and now, another country will disappear, not because of Sicily's doings but because of the war.

Prussia will dissolve now, England thought that the old Country is lucky that he didn't disappear after tearing Prussia out of the map but at the same time he is not lucky, because after the dissolution of the Country, he suffered under Russia when the large country built the Berlin Wall. England pitied the albino greatly.

The meeting continued silently, the atmosphere was tense but not to tense when they once discussed the War.

"Any questions?" Germany asked but then two people opened the two huge doors making all the countries head look at the direction to see two albino standing there.

"Oh...looks like we ruin a nice part." Milano said with a nervous laugh. Prussia look in the ground while clutching a nearly wrap lunch box, like what Japan always did, in his hands. His face was red because of shame.

"Bruder, what are you doing here?" Germany asked, irritatedly making Prussia fidget in embarrassment.

"Uhm...I was j-just going to gave t-this to you..." Prussia said in soft voice that Germany nearly didn't heard. Germany sigh and approach his brother and take the box.

"Thank you, bruder. You can go now." He said in a gentle but still gruff voice. Prussia nod meekly and look at Milano and they are gone with a wisp of silvery smoke.

"Prussia change much." Spain commented. Neither nation said anything once they take a glance to Russia.

Russia was all smile, but it was strained, to invisible but still there are hints. He tightened his hold in his pen and ignored all the stares or glance that was given to him.

Russia look down at his papers and make his smile fall slightly.

He didn't intend to do it, he never want to do it, but all those orders, his people's feelings, their commands, he was driven to do all of it. He close his eyes and enjoyed the slight peaceful quietness.

Why did he even be like this?

=KHR and APH=

Prussia falls in his knees once they made it back to the house.

"Mr. Prussia!" Milano said in a panic voice and crouch down beside him. Prussia was panting and beads of sweats filled his forehead. His hair sticking in his face, his eyes were glassy and his skin looks like a paper.

"I-I'm okay..." He said in a hoarse voice, he didn't remember he have last minute. He wipe the sweats in his forehead and tried to stand up with the help of Milano.

"I shouldn't have force you." Milano said, guilty of all of it. Prussia look at Milano's purple eyes and smiled tiredly.

"Don't worry, okay? I just need some awesome eight hours sleep, you can join me if you want." Prussia said in a teasing voice to enlightened the atmosphere. It works as Milano laugh and help him go to Prussia's room, which is the basement.

"No, I'll guard you, princess." Milano said. Prussia laugh and nudge the other albino's ribs making Milano squeal in unmanly way that make Prussia laugh.

"That's not funny!" Milano said as he opened the door and the lights. Prussia just grinned at him and Milano gently lay him in the bed.

"It's funny." Prussia answered. Milano rolled his eyes and pout.

"Thank you, then." Milano sarcastically said. Prussia just smiled lightly and close his eyes.

"Thanks for being here, Byakuran." Prussia said. Milano just pout and cross his arms.

"Shut up, Gilbert. I heard that all the time." Byakuran said. Prussia chuckle softly and turn around so that he's not facing his friend.

His steady breath make Byakuran nervous, he don't want Gilbert to disappear just yet, neither personification don't want that to happened anytime. But Byakuran can feel it, the weakening of the flames, rapidly disappearing in his body.

Prussia do have a steady breath and heart beat but if his flames are rabidly disappearing, he will die in less than a minute. Byakuran sat on the bed and took the older albino's hand, Milano's hand glowed in orange, indicating that he is using his main flame, the Sky flame.

"You don't need to do this, Byakuran." Prussia said in a gentle voice. Milano stayed silent but grip the weakening ex-country's left hand tightly.

"I need to do this, thank you very much." Milano said in a steady voice making Prussia smiled.

"You know..." Prussia started as he grip back the hands of Milano. "I think I do want you to do this, but we know it's futile." Prussia said.

"It is not futile, Gilbert. Don't fucking die when your little brother is here. Freaking say all the things you are going to say and die in peace." Byakuran said. His voice is trembling but tears didn't dare to fall. Prussia let out a chuckle.

"I'm tired, you know?" Prussia said. Byakuran nod in understanding and let his Sky flame harmonized Gilbert.

"I'm not going to let you sleep though." Byakuran grumbled stubbornly. Prussia hummed and they stayed silent for a minute.

"You think Roma will welcomed me in...I don't know, Heaven or Hell?" Prussia asked. Byakuran laugh humorlessly and rub his thumbs on Prussia's hands.

"Roma will only kick you where the sun don't shine and lecture you about leaving Germany, Canada, and us." Byakuran fondly said. Prussia close his eyes and smiled.

"Typical Romano." He whispered tiredly.

=APH and KHR=

"England!" Cozart called once the meeting was done. England look at him and face his friend.

"What is it?" He asked. Cozart let the grim expression enter his face.

"Sicily have Nagasaki to joined him." He said silently. England was shock but it turned into anger.

"How?! That bollocks!" He silently hissed. Cozart look around to see nations looking at them strangely and drag England into a seclude place.

Canada and France saw the two and look at each other with confusion itching their faces. They decided to follow the two.

"Not just Nagasaki but also Paris and Madrid." Cozart said as they stop in a deserted hallway. England sigh tiredly and rub his face.

"France and Spain's capital? What did that Frog and Spain did this time to make them go with Sicily?" England asked.

"I don't even know, and Sicily persuaded him to also be France's and Spain's new Personification. that's what his goal too anyway." Cozart said.

"This is getting out of hand. If he once invite another greedy Capital or Cities again, we have to tell all of them." England said and Cozart was silent.

"They'll be angry we didn't tell any of this to them in the beginning." He said. England sigh and frown.

"We don't have a choice to make." He said silently. Cozart look at him and look away.

France and Canada was listening silently. They are shock once they heard all of it, they don't know what is happening but they are still in a state of shock. They didn't know any of this happening, heck France didn't even notice Paris leaving his room in there house.

Canada knew something was fishy with Sicily and he was right. The though of having Sicily being the new Personification of Italy, kicking out the original one.

Canada came into a realization that made him tremble in rage.

"Sicily might be the one that killed Romano." Canada growled and clench his fist. France put a comforting hand to Canada to soothe his anger, he don't want a Canadian being enrage and something might happen.

"Shhh, don't jump to any conclusions, Canada." France said in a hush tone. Canada just frown deepen and glared at nothing.

"I don't care, Romano died and Sicily is the bad guy. I'm going to teach him a lesson." Canada said and shrug off France hands in his shoulder and was ready to find that bastard who dared to start this.

"Wait, Matthew! Don't do any pointless things!" France said. Canada stops in his tracks and look back at France with a glared that surprise the French.

"Pointless?! It's not any pointless thing! He killed my best friend! He killed Roma!" Canada shouted and it alert Cozart and England. The two walk in their way to see Canada and France.

"Matthew? Francis? What are you two doing here?!" England asked nervously. France look at England apologetically and was ready to answer his friend when Canada interfere and stood in front of England.

"Tell me all of things that Sicily is planning on." Canada coldly said. England gulp as he see a splitting image of America but shook it off. Canada is the one standing in front of him and not America.

"I–" He was interrupted when they all felt something.

The feeling when someone died, not a human but a nation.

They all look at each other with dread and rush towards the hall where all the nation was huddled. They are all nervously contacting the nations who didn't go in the meeting. The three saw America talking to his phone in a hush tone and even see Russia with a worried expression in face. When they all look at Germany, his face has a broken expression, he was loosely holding his phone and his face was full of hurt and dread. His clear blue eyes wide with fear, and hurt. Canada quickly rush towards the German and talk to him.

One sentence made Canada and the rest paled and felt dread.

"Prussia is...dead." Germany said.

=APH and KHR=

"G-germany...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Milano said over in over as he cried. His hold in his phone was loose and his hands are shaking.

"I t-tried to s-save him b-but it's to late..." He said and hiccupped. "I tried to call you but you keep it silent."

"I'm so sorry, I never did something." He said as he close his eyes and tears still poured out.

"He s-said 'Take care, West, I love you.' He a-asked me to tell it to you."

"He also s-said that 'it's okay, I will always love you, protect you, always with you and look after you in that bright light star.'"

=APH and KHR=

A/N: I'm improving! Good job me! *pat myself* I'm also writing the content with a happy music, wth.

So here's the important reminders.

The Nation's Flames

Romano - Sky and Storm

Prussia - Cloud, Sun and Mist

Canada - Rain, Storm and Cloud

Germany - Storm and Sun

America - Sun, Lighting and Rain

England - Cloud, Rain, and Storm

France - Rain, Lighting and Sun

Spain - Sun and Storm

Veneciano - Sky and Sun

Russia - Cloud and Mist

Japan - Sky, Sun and Rain

China - Storm and Rain

Sealand - Rain, Lighting and Sun

Seborga - Sky, Storm, and Sun

Sicily - Sky

Milano - Sky and Sun

Palermo - Storm

Rome - Sun

Venice - Lighting

Florence - Mist

Nagasaki - Rain

Paris - Cloud

Madrid - Sky and Storm

*I base it to their personality, name, weather, and their role in the story. I'm not going to change something in that cause like I said, it's also base of their role in this story.*

Moon's Flame

-only the Personifications can used this flame and is not widely known by humans.

Color: Silver

Used:

-Teleportation

-Can affect your personality when used improperly

-Used to also erase someone's memory expect for nations only, they can erase the cities, states, capital etc.

-It need to be sync with the other flames

-Can affect humans mentally and change them drastically when used in wrong way

-just need to used it in good way and not in bad way so that it can't affect you

*that's all? I might put another but it will be in another chapters.*

So, what do you think about this Chapter? I apologized for the lack of updates. I will try my best but please comment some motivations, to keep me to update more chapters.


End file.
